1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operating device to be used, for example, as an input portion for a game controller. Particularly, the invention is concerned with an operating device wherein an operating button is pushed and is allowed to slide within a housing to effect a switching operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 6 is an exploded perspective view showing a part of an operating device for a game controller. As shown in the same figure, the operating device is provided with a housing 30, a push button 31, a presser member 32, and a switch (not shown) which is operated by the push button 31. The switch is mounted on a printed circuit board received within the housing 30.
The housing 30 is formed with a forwardly projecting receptacle portion, and in a front side of the housing 30 is formed an insertion opening 38, while in the interior of the housing 30 is disposed a support member 35. In the support member 35, a support plate 35a is formed integrally with the housing 30, and at both ends of the support member 35 are formed support plates 35b respectively also in one piece with the housing 30. The support plates 35b support a part of the push button 31. The support plate 35a comprises support plates 35a1, 35a2 and 35a3, of which the support plate 35a2, located centrally, is formed with a tapped hole 37 in an upper end thereof. Further, pins 36 extend upward respectively from the support plates 35a1 and 35a3 which are located on both sides of the support plate 35a2. Near the insertion hole 38 are formed a pair of anti-dislodgement retaining portions 35c, one of which is not shown, for preventing outward dislodgement of the push button 31.
The push button 31 is formed with a pair of slide portions 45 at both ends thereof, the slide portions 45 being longer at their lower portions than at their upper portions. The slide portions 45 are formed in an inverted L shape so as to cover upper ends of the support plates 35b. On an upper surface of the push button 31 is integrally formed a retaining lug 40 projecting upward, while on side faces of the push-button switch are integrally formed retaining lugs 39 projecting sideways and outward.
The presser member 32, which is a plate member, is formed with a screw insertion hole 41, pin insertion holes 42 for insertion of pins 36 therein, the pin insertion holes 42 being located on both sides of the screw insertion hole 41, and an opening 43. The opening 43 is partially cut out to form an anti-dislodgement retaining portion 44 for insertion of the retaining lug 40 therein.
In assembling the operating device thus constructed, the push button 31 is inserted into the housing 30 from above the housing so as to project outward from the insertion opening 38. At this time, the push button 31 is retained by the retaining lugs 39 and the anti-dislodgement retaining portions 35c, whereby the push button 31 is prevented from coming off to the exterior of the housing 30.
After or before the mounting of the push button 31, the foregoing printed circuit board with a switch mounted thereon is inserted into the housing 30 so as to be positioned between the support member 35 and the push button 31. Then, the presser member 32 is mounted from above the push button 31, whereby the push button 31 is established its position. At this time, the pin insertion holes 42 are fitted on the pins 36 respectively, and after positioning for registration between the tapped hole 37 and the screw insertion hole 41, a screw 34 is inserted into both holes from the presser member 32 side and is tightened. At the same time, the retaining lug 40 is inserted into the anti-dislodgement retaining portion 44, whereby the push button 31 is prevented from projecting to a larger extent than a predetermined length.
In the above operating device, when the push button 31 is pushed, the slide portions 45 slide on the upper ends of the support plates 35b, and by the bottoms of a pair of frame portions 46 of the presser member 32 the push button 31 is prevented from tilting forward and coming off to the exterior from the housing 30.
However, in the conventional operating device described above, the assembling process is troublesome and it has so far been impossible to manufacture the device inexpensively.
In assembling the above conventional operating device it is necessary to insert the push button 31 into the housing 30 from above, allow it to project forward from the insertion hole 38, effect subsequent positioning of the push button 31 with the presser member 32, and then fasten the push button with the screw 34. With the push button 31 merely inserted into the housing 30, the push button may project too much from the insertion hole 38 due to a curved shape of the housing 30 or of the push button, or it may assume an oblique position, thus making engagement of the retaining lug 40 with the anti-dislodgement retaining portion 44 impossible and hence making it impossible to effect positioning of the presser member 32. Therefore, for making the retaining lug 40 and the anti-dislodgement retaining portion 44 engageable with each other, it is required to mount the presser member 32 while adjusting in which direction the push button 31 should face for example.
Besides, since it is necessary to use the presser member 32 and the screw 34, the number of components used increases, which is disadvantageous in point of cost. In the case where there are used plural such operating devices, the manufacturing process becomes more complicated and it takes a longer time, thus making it impossible to effect a less expensive manufacture.
The present invention has been accomplished for solving the above-mentioned problems and it is an object of the invention to provide an operating device capable of being assembled easily and being manufactured less expensively.
According to the present invention there is provided an operating device comprising a housing, a push button attached to the housing, and a switch portion adapted to be operated by the push button, wherein a support base for supporting the switch portion is received within the housing, the push button is inserted into the housing at a position at which it can push the switch portion and opposedly to the switch portion, and an anti-dislodgement retaining portion for preventing the push button from coming off to the exterior of the housing is formed between the support base and the push button.
Preferably, the support base is provided with a guide portion for restricting the movement of the push button in a direction perpendicular to a pushing direction of the push button and for guiding the movement of the push button in the pushing direction.
According to this construction, not only the push button can be guided in its pushing direction by utilizing the support base which supports the switch portion, but also the movement of the push button in a direction perpendicular to its pushing direction can be restricted. Besides, since it is not necessary to use any positioning or screwing component for the push button, the number of components used can be decreased, thus permitting a less expensive manufacture.
Moreover, the anti-dislodgement retaining portion not only prevents the push button from coming off to the exterior from the housing but also prevents the push button from projecting to the exterior of the housing to an excess degree beyond a predetermined length. Further, the foregoing guide portion can restrict the movement of the push button in a direction perpendicular to the pushing direction and thereby prevent the occurrence of wobbling.
Preferably, the housing is provided with a restricting portion opposedly to the push button on the side opposite to the guide portion to restrict the vertical movement of the push button in cooperation with the guide portion.
By providing the restricting portion, not only the push button can be guided in its pushing direction, but also it is possible to prevent wobbling of the push button in the vertical direction.
Preferably, an anti-dislodgement retaining portion for preventing the push button from coming off to the exterior of the housing is provided between the housing and the push button.
In this connection it is preferable for the push button to have an elastically deformable lug to be engaged with the anti-dislodgement retaining portion and is preferable that the push button is inserted by snap-in fitting from the exterior of the housing into an insertion opening formed in the housing.
According to this construction, the push button can finally be fitted in the housing from the exterior of the housing after the support base including the switch-portion has been installed into the housing, thus dispensing with the conventional process of installing the push button into the housing and subsequent positioning and fastening with a screw, whereby the assembling work is simplified and the assembling time becomes shorter.
The portion of the push button lug opposed to the housing side may be tapered, whereby the mounting of the push button to the housing is facilitated because the tapered surface of the lug deflects while sliding at the time of mounting the push button to the housing. The housing-side lug may be tapered as above, or both housing- and push button-side lugs may be tapered.